User talk:Ronniemagia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conlang! Thanks for your edit to the Shamalian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EmperorZelos (Talk) 2010-08-17T10:34:03 For help please visit Conlang Guide or at my talk page to ask! You may also visit Contionary for ideas for words Hello How is it going? Are you new to Conlanging? The Emperor Zelos 11:25, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey, Yes, I'm new conlanging. I've been reading about it for about a month now, but the idea of creating a language has always been there in my head since I was around 8. Creating languages is a fine art in my opinion and a fun thing to do. I used to think that by coming up with some words and a way to write them, I can make a language, which is not the case as I found out. But I've never thought people actually made fully functional languages with grammar and phonological rules. I first knew about conlangs when I saw LOTR movies and read about Tolkien's languages, but not until recently that I started reading about how can I actually create a language myself. Shamalian is my first conlang project, and it's still in the very first stages of development. As a matter of fact, I'm making it as I'm making its page here on the wikia. As I said, Conlanging is fun to do, but I'm finding it a little bit hard since I'm not a linguist. I don't understand a lot of the grammatical stuff, even though I read a lot of articles about them on Wikipedia. The fact that there isn't allot written about them in my native language (Arabic) is making it hard on me to understand some concepts and what not. That all being said, I'm not gonna stop conlanging, and I do hope that Shamalian will become as close as possible to a fully working language one day. :If you need helkp come to my page and ask questions The Emperor Zelos 14:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Question As you say your native language is arabic, is it the kind where you have a triconsonantal root, like ktb, then insert vowels and affixes to change meaning? If that is the case do you know all ways it can be done or anywhere where a list is possible to acquire? The Emperor Zelos 15:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Arabic is a language that utilizes triconsonantal roots like KTB. Also other semitic languages like Hebrew and Aramaic do the same thing. As a native speaker yes I do know allot about how triconsonantal roots work, but I can't say I know all the combinations and what they do to the meaning or function of the word or verb. Also I've never searched for such lists since I already know allot about the subject, and the sites I know and the books I have on Arabic morphology, unfortunately are all in Arabic. I did a quick search and found these websites, I hope they're helpful, though they use alot of Arabic script to show the examples http://www.learnarabiconline.com/arabic-morphology-introduction.shtml http://www.eskimo.com/~ram/arabic_morphology.html http://kalamullah.com/Books/Treasures_of_Arabic_Morphology.pdf